


The Truth From A Spy's Position

by JingtingWei



Series: Empire of Phalanxia [2]
Category: The Letter From Mars, The Spy - Fandom
Genre: Invasion, Palantina - Freeform, Spy - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingtingWei/pseuds/JingtingWei
Summary: Prologue for The Letter From Mars. I spent some time last year to make this. Will probably finish this before Letter From Mars.





	The Truth From A Spy's Position

A spy wasn't exactly the thing I wanted to be. Neither was it the thing I planned to be. But either way, it's my occupation today, and I'm determined to make it good. Even now as I search through these enemy rooms my heart pounds with that thought.

I was put on this island when I was young. I don't quite remember much about that day. If anyone asks, I tell them that I was sold off because my father couldn't pay his taxes. I only remember waking up on the pirate ship being the only person there. No captain, crew, passengers, or anyone. It wasn't really much either. It was a rotting carcass, if I remember clearly. I didn't notice it at the time because as soon as I stood up, the entire ship stopped sudden, before rolling foreword.

The feeling was similar to crashing down a hill. I don't know whether there are ocean hills or if we were actually on land. But the feeling was as if we were thrust forward by some strange force. The wood on the bottom clanked as if rubbed against the coral. I held on to the mast as I saw the ship come towards an island. Although I was worried about the amount of damage the ship was creating, I wanted it to hit the island. It would be better to for me to go to places where there are people who can help me than stranded on a ship.

The bow crashed into millions of pieces. It sent wood flying through the air like knives under a curse. Strangely I wasn't hit by any of them. The sudden stop made me fall through the main deck. The cold black water seeped through my ruined dress, chilling me to the bone. But I don't make any attempt to leave.

Tensing up hearing footsteps over the mainboard, I look up to see a man with light hair holding out his hand towards me.

"Let's get you out of here," he smiles.

I reach out to him and step out of the water, to see the crowd around the ship.


End file.
